Never Give Up, Never Forget
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Sequel to Second Invasion. It's down to the final showdown. Zuko verses Azula but both of these siblings have tricks up their sleeves. But it's tough when Azula knows how to play dirty...
1. The Plan

**Don't own Avatar. Here it is, the sequel! And that means I got one hundred reviews! Thanks a ton!! And as a further treat I decided that chapters one and two were way to short so I combined them. I hope not to dissappoint though this is going to be awesome, especially the finale!**

Katara moved swiftly through the trees, focusing on making her way to the nearby ocean. She had to figure something out to get there. Finally she caught sight of the water and a small house with two canoes. Nervously she looked up at the moon before hurrying to one of the boats, quickly climbing inside.

She didn't want to steal but it was an emergency. Carefully she used bending to make the boat move into the water. As soon as she couldn't see the house she smiled, increasing her bending power to move quickly.

Carefully she studied the stars while looking at the old constellation map Sokka had obtained from the spirit library long before. Using it she worked to steer herself towards the Fire Nation. It paid off after just two hours of high speed bending.

Up ahead the blockade loomed ominously and she grinned. Her mind flashed back to the subs from the invasion. With steady movements she used water bending to submerge her and the boat, riding at a fast pace underneath the waves.

She had full plans on how and when to rescue Zuko. She would use the invasion to help him and hope that it wasn't to late. Fervently she begged the spirits that he would be alright.

_**Line break**_

Zuko felt himself tremble as Ozai paced in front of him. To an outsider it looked innocent enough. To Zuko however…it was something to fear. What the agitated Fire Lord was doing was trying to figure out what was the best way to torture and/or break Zuko.

It was just another reminder of how cruel this man could be. To torture his own son to near death and thinking of the best ways to do it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Ozai halted, snapping his fingers.

With swift movements three guards entered, their weapons pointed at Zuko. Zuko flinched as his once father shook his head "No need for those pitiful toys. I want you to bring me something. A poison called Jin Sing Sa" he said.

Zuko raised an eyebrow in confusion as the guards nodded, trembling all over. He then glared as Ozai turned to him "I suppose you have never heard of it?" he questioned.

Zuko remained silent, glaring defiantly "It's a special poison that, once it makes contact with the victim, courses through their blood stream. From there it reacts whenever the victim is near fire. It is the perfect poison for men about to go into battle, much more pain. For a fire bender however…" he trailed off.

Zuko's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. A fire bender had a small fire-like heat inside of them. If it reacted to fire then it would cause him constant pain.

Ozai laughed darkly at his sons face "It's not to late. If you tell me where the Avatar is…" he trailed off, his voice sweet and luring.

Zuko scowled and spit in his face, defiance in every muscle. Ozai snarled as the guards returned. He turned away as they timidly approached the prince, fearful of both his and Ozai's wrath. Rather unsure they took out the poison, a small vial of clear liquid, not even enough for a mouth full.

Ozai refused to look in his direction "If not treated it will kill you in one weeks time and cause you agony until then. Especially when coupled with previous poisons" he said.

He then turned to the nervous guards , smiling with an insane smile "Coat his dagger with it, and then hand it to me" he ordered. Zuko felt dread grow on him as the guards did as was told.

Please let Aang make it.

_**Line break**_

The woman slowly walked through the streets of the palace city. Normally she wouldn't be here but she had seen the wanted posters of Iroh.

She had come with full intent to free him, only to find out he already had.

No she had a different mission. She just needed to buy her time.

There would be a chance for her to go in and make a rescue. She just had to wait for the proper moment and hope it wasn't to late…

_**Line break**_

Katara shivered from the cold air around her. You'd think that the Fire Nation would be warm but surprisingly she was freezing in the middle of summer. A shiver ran down her spine once more when she thought of Zuko.

It had been a day since he had been kidnapped under her watch. She still couldn't believe that Azula was able to sneak in and take him right under her watch! Though she found a small dart in her clothing that may have had something to do with that.

It scared her to think that it could have been her that had been kidnapped. In fact when she thought back Zuko had saved her a lot more than she thought. First he had come after her in the storm. She would have been doomed because she would have only had been able to catch fish, not cook them.

She would have gotten very hungry, very quick. Then he got rid of her doubts, or at least those particular doubts. And then he even took an arrow for her!

He did so much and all she did was rant and complain, even hurting him.

She felt so lost as she turned to the sky "Mom…I need you" she whispered.

_**Line break**_

Zuko could feel his fear growing though he refused to show it. His father was fingering the dagger in his hands. It was the one Iroh had given to him, that he had used as a beacon of hope. The guards had left but had used every last drop.

Already ozai had taken the pleasure of telling him that usually only one drop was used and that the full bottle had never been used. And for another first, it had never been used on a fire bender before.

His father then smiled deviously "You can come out now" he said, his voice sickeningly sweet. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise as Azula walked out, her face twisted in a rage as she looked at her defenseless brother.

Ozai promptly handed her the dagger "Take aim anywhere that won't kill him, and make sure to leave it so that all the poison enters his bloodstream without fail" he hissed.

Azula nodded and took careful aim, pausing for a few moments to increase his suffering "It's not to late Zuzu, just say what we want to hear" she said, her voice as luring and tempting as it had been in the crystal catacombs.

Zuko closed his eyes "I'll be dead before I talk" he hissed.

Azula's eyes narrowed "Very well" she said, her voice an eerie calm.

She then drew her hand back, flinging the dagger forward. He didn't even make a sound as the dagger pierced through the skin. All he was aware of was the burn that filled him to his very soul.

However with defiance he looked up and glared at the two figures in front of him "You'll never win" he hissed before blackness swallowed him, his only escape from the pain.


	2. Determination for the Fire

Aang looked nervously at the volcano looming on the island in front of him. However there was a bright side. Without Katara their luck had completely turned around. They had absolutely no trouble, there wasn't any blockade, no one chasing them. Everything was running smoothly. Although Toph claimed it was a bad thing.

Things never run that smoothly so something must be up. Secretly Aang agreed, despite every one else's confidence. He could just feel something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what it was.

He could only hope that things would work out right and that for once he would not fail. If he did…he didn't think he would be able to survive the guilt…

_**Line break**_

Ty lee warily knocked on Mai's door, trembling all over. Mai answered with a raised eyebrow over her friends trembling "Ty lee? What's wrong?" she asked, concern barely hinted in her monotone.

Ty lee looked away "It's about Zuko" she whispered.

Mai's eyes widened in genuine surprise before she dragged Ty lee in. Once inside she turned to Ty lee, her gaze pleading "Did you find him? Is he alright? After Azula sent me home I've been worried sick that he's dead, or worst. And if he is then it's my fault and…" she stopped as Ty lee placed a trembling yet steady hand on her shoulder.

Ty lee smiled weakly "He's alive, thanks to the water bender. But Azula…" she sighed, trembling once more…

_Flashback_

_Ty lee followed Azula curiously "Why did you send Mai home?" she asked. _

_Azula shot her an annoyed look "Because Mai would have tried to stop me and I can't have any mistakes" she said icily. _

_Ty lee grew fearful at that. Suddenly she caught sight of a small cave that Azula seemed to be heading towards "Where are we going?" she asked. _

_Azula smirked evilly "I've found my brother and the avatars water sifu. And I plan to kidnap the water peasant" she hissed. Ty lee shivered but stayed silent as she followed Azula in the cave. She felt a pang as Azula launched a dart that caught the unsuspecting water bender who swatted at it like a bug bite. _

_Ty lee then saw she was over Zuko, her hands seemed to glow along with Zuko's chest 'she must be keeping him alive' she thought. However the water bender yawned and without another moment she slumped to the ground, sound asleep. _

_Azula then turned to her so called friend "get her for me" she ordered. Ty lee hesitated for a moment before entering. She slowly reached down but didn't expect the strong hand to grab hers. Startled she looked into the furious yet dim eyes of prince Zuko. _

_Steadily Zuko turned to a surprised Azula "Azula…" he hissed. Azula glared at him before entering, taking a step towards Katara. _

_She stopped however as Zuko rose unsteadily to his feet "Take me instead of her. I'm much more valuable to the Avatar. I gave him the entire plan for the invasion and none of them know as much because I've got a secret weapon that none of them knows. Not to mention I'm the only person who can teach him fire bending but water benders are common in the north pole. Besides…wouldn't you like to get me for leaving? Imagine what Ozai would say" he told her, his voice almost luring as though he was trying to seduce the Fire princess to take him instead. _

_But whatever it was it worked for Azula nodded. Evilly she smirked "That is your mistake Zuzu" she whispered. _

_End flashback_

By the end tears were pouring out of Ty lee's eyes "Zula made me block his chee so he would be defenseless but now Ozai has him in the Fire Lord's personal chambers. And Azula made me stay to find out when the invasion was and I heard that girl say when but I lied and gave them the wrong time. Now the avatar has only one week to turn himself in or Zuko's going to…" she stopped, her voice cracking.

Mai looked away blankly, unsure of what to do.

Finally she looked at Ty lee "Then we just have to make sure to use when ever this invasion is to free Zuko, if we're not to late…"

_**Line break**_

Zuko stared at a wall with a blank expression, his body occasionally twitching involuntarily in pain. The dagger in his side no longer hurt, merely an annoying sting amongst a wave of searing unending _pain_. But he was stronger than that. He would never give his father the advantage of knowing that it hurt. So he hid behind his emotionless mask.

Carefully he sifted through his thoughts at all angles. Surely Aang had no idea and he wasn't stupid enough to risk capture if he knew about where Zuko was...or Ozai's desiscion. Katara he could count on to act, but not until the right time. Their small time together in the south pole had brought together a bond in them...however small.

The only problem was whether or not her original hatred still stood. If so then he had to figure out some way during the fighting. If she _didn't_ hate him however...but he knew she didn't hate him. She had saved him from the earier poison after all. But what if she didn't make it on time? Zuko gritted his teeth, he would have to hold out until she got there...till anyone got there.

Lucky for him Ozai took his sudden pained look as a look from the pain. Sure the pain was so unbearably hot that it felt as though it would destroy him inside out but thinking of Katara and picturing her calm face and soothing voice helped him alot. Just thinking of her cool hands on his skin or when her eyes looked at him, calming whatever emotions he felt to contentment to look at her face.

Suddenly he stopped, Aang appearing in his minds eye. Once more Ozai chuckled at his pained face but he ignored it. A pain more agonizing than the poison in his blood spread through him. Despite how much a part of him wanted the young water bender he knew she belonged to Aang in a strange sense. Aang had loved her since the very first, an obvious fact that he was surprised Katara hadn't noticed.

Angrily he gritted his teeth in frustration again, it seemed like he could never win in the game of love and a happy ending. Maybe he should give up there. But no...Katara's face flashed through his mind again, an exceptional beauty to even put the other woman of the water tribe to shame. With pain clouded eyes he lifted he head with a new determination.

He would make it through this...even if just to see those beautiful eyes once more...he would survive.


	3. Important note

**I apologize for this and I'm really sorry but for the moment I'm putting all of my fics on haitus. I really don't want to but at the moment I'm going through some difficulties and you might say I'm at the crossroads of _my_ destiny. I don't know when I'll start posting again and maybe I'll pst occasional chapters but I really have absolutely no guarantees. I'll still read and review but I just can't write at the moment. I'm really sorry. But don't worry, no matter what it takes I'm determined to make sure this is not permanent. It will just last for who knows how long, or until I can get my life together.**


	4. resolve

**So is this a good christmas gift so far? Updating my stories? To be honest I've had ideas for ages but they didn't want to come to life. But now I'm planning on forcing myself to write them and so far it's very interesting to say the least. I almost forgot about these stories but as promised, I will never get rid of a story and unless it's really stupid then I will always finish it!**

Aang looked nervously at the volcano looming on the island in front of him. However there was a bright side. Without Katara their luck had completely turned around. They had absolutely no trouble, there wasn't any blockade, no one chasing them.

Everything was running smoothly. Although Toph claimed it was a bad thing. Things never run that smoothly so something must be up.

Secretly Aang agreed, despite every one else's confidence. He could just feel something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what it was.

He could only hope that things would work out right and that for once he would not fail. If he did…he didn't think he would be able to survive the guilt…

__

**Line break**

Ty lee warily knocked on Mai's door, trembling all over. Mai answered with a raised eyebrow over her friends trembling "Ty lee? What's wrong?" she asked, concern barely hinted in her monotone.

Ty lee looked away "It's about Zuko" she whispered. Mai's eyes widened in genuine surprise before she dragged Ty lee in.

Once inside she turned to Ty lee, her gaze pleading "Did you find him? Is he alright? After Azula sent me home I've been worried sick that he's dead, or worst. And if he is then it's my fault and…" she stopped as Ty lee placed a trembling yet steady hand on her shoulder.

Ty lee smiled weakly "He's alive, thanks to the water bender. But Azula…" she sighed, trembling once more…

_Flashback_

_Ty lee followed Azula curiously "Why did you send Mai home?" she asked. _

_Azula shot her an annoyed look "Because Mai would have tried to stop me and I can't have any mistakes" she said icily. _

_Ty lee grew fearful at that. Suddenly she caught sight of a small cave that Azula seemed to be heading towards "Where are we going?" she asked. _

_Azula smirked evilly "I've found my brother and the avatars water sifu. And I plan to kidnap the water peasant" she hissed. _

_Ty lee shivered but stayed silent as she followed Azula in the cave. She felt a pang as Azula launched a dart that caught the unsuspecting water bender who swatted at it like a bug bite. _

_Ty lee then saw she was over Zuko, her hands seemed to glow along with Zuko's chest 'she must be keeping him alive' she thought. _

_However the water bender yawned and without another moment she slumped to the ground, sound asleep. Azula then turned to her so called friend "get her for me" she ordered. _

_Ty lee hesitated for a moment before entering. She slowly reached down but didn't expect the strong hand to grab hers. Startled she looked into the furious yet dim eyes of prince Zuko. Steadily Zuko turned to a surprised Azula "Azula…" he hissed. _

_Azula glared at him before entering, taking a step towards Katara. _

_She stopped however as Zuko rose unsteadily to his feet "Take me instead of her. I'm much more valuable to the Avatar. I gave him the entire plan for the invasion and none of them know as much because I've got a secret weapon that none of them knows. Not to mention I'm the only person who can teach him fire bending but water benders are common in the north pole. Besides…wouldn't you like to get me for leaving? Imagine what Ozai would say" he told her, his voice almost luring as though he was trying to seduce the Fire princess to take him instead. _

_But whatever it was it worked for Azula nodded. Evilly she smirked "That is your mistake Zuzu" she whispered. _

_End flashback_

By the end tears were pouring out of Ty lee's eyes "Zula made me block his chi so he would be defenseless but now Ozai has him in the Fire Lord's personal chambers. And Azula made me stay to find out when the invasion was and I heard that girl say when but I lied and gave them the wrong time. Now the avatar has only one week to turn himself in or Zuko's going to…" she stopped, her voice cracking.

Mai looked away blankly, unsure of what to do. Finally she looked at Ty lee "Then we just have to make sure to use when ever this invasion is to free Zuko, if we're not to late…"

_**Line break**_

Two guards walked quietly through the woods, wondering why they had to end up getting tonight "It's freezing" one of the two complained.

His companion growled, covering his ears "You've been complaining for the last hour! Can't you just shut up!?" he asked angrily.

The first guard huffed "I only state the truth" he said.

The second guard scowled and moved to punch him but was stopped as something hard connected with the back of his head. The first guard looked in terror at the black ninja who easily knocked him out before taking their weapons.

Katara winced sympathetically as she stood before making her way though the edge of the woods and looking at the rim that made up the palace city "Hold on Zuko, here I come" she said in determination.


	5. The Invasion

**Is any one else in shock I actually updated? Man I had the hardest time with this chapter! I had the last part written ages ago but I couldn't get the first half! It just wouldn't come! But I'm sick and I'm delusional thanks to a fever and so you can thank a stupid game for giving me the inspiration, which is strange cause I don't think the game has anything to do with this. It just told me to update...Well, like I said, delusional. Don't own ATLA.**

Aang shivered as the morning sun rose. They had already split up with Iroh and Paku who had decided to take the oldest in the group to go free Ba Sing Se. Iroh had claimed that his nephew wasn't the only one who had to make up for past mistakes.

So all of the rest carefully gathered, ready to take one final fight to the Fire Nation. Aang looked around in a mixture of pride and sadness. The group was surprisingly large after meeting up with Teo's group. They had a couple hundred warriors who were all ready to fight.

Aang then sighed, standing up and facing everyone "Just weeks ago we attempted to invade the Fire Nation on the Day Of Black Sun…and the day ended in defeat. We were unprepared for the battle and I still hadn't finished training. However, now we stand for one final chance" he said, the crowd cheering in approval.

Aang smiled proudly "This might be the hardest thing you've ever done but the fact that your doing it shows that you are braver than any Fire Lord who hides behind his people. So today, we unite and win this!" he shouted.

The crowd cheered wildly and Aang moved off stage with a goofy grin on his face. Toph raised an eyebrow "Since when are you good at public speaking?" she asked.

Aang shrugged "Easy. I just look at what Sokka does and do the opposite" he said.

Sokka shot him a glare "I'm right here you know" he said dryly.

Aang nodded "I know" he said simply.

He then looked at his friends, frowning slightly "I just wish Katara and Zuko could be here" he said.

Toph smiled "Sparky and Sweetness will be at the fight. Sweetness has been training way to long and do you really think Sparky is gonna miss out on a chance to get back at his sister?" she asked.

Aang sighed, smiling slightly "I guess your right" he said.

Toph smirked "I _know _I'm right" she sad.

She then turned to Sokka "Hey Snoozles! Get over here!" she paused "On second thought, you too fan girl" she said.

Suki raised an eyebrow "Fan girl?" she asked dryly.

Sokka shrugged "She has insulting names for all her friends. Once you get a nickname you are pretty much family" he explained.

Suki nodded as they walked closer "What do you want?" Sokka asked warily.

Toph smiled "I think we should just do one last group hug before we go into battle…just in case some of us don't make it back" she said, her voice wavering slightly.

Aang smiled and exchanged looks with Sokka and Suki. Instantly the four were tangled in a tight group hug, sharing one last moment of peace before the final battle.

_**Line break**_

Katara jolted awake as an alarm rose sharply through the air. With sharp eyes she scanned the horizon, swearing under her breath as she saw the invasion ships approaching.

Quickly she got to her feet, gathering her things and slipping on her Fire Nation clothing. She then grabbed the sword and dagger she had stolen from the guards, racing down as the ships touched the shore, soldiers pouring out.

She stumbled slightly on a root and jumped, quickly steadying herself. Mentally she berated herself for sleeping in, rushing down to the battle.

_**Line break**_

Ozai snarled in rage "I thought the invasion wasn't for another week!" he spat in Zuko's direction.

Zuko smirked "I guess…they decided…to change the…date" he said, silently thanking Ty lee with all his heart.

Ozai scowled and turned to where Azula stood to the side "Azula! Stall them!" he barked.

Azula nodded, slipping out of the room. Ozai scowled, turning to Zuko who was struggling to keep his eyes open "As much as I want to see your demise I would not risk my life. I only gain satisfaction that you won't live to see another day" he said, his voice cold.

Zuko shot him one last glare "Coward" he spat.

Ozai snarled, back handing him. Zuko moved his head with the blow, his head seemed to ignite. He looked up as Ozai hurried out of the room, no doubt to go to a safe haven. Zuko lowered his head weakly, his last few moments of consciousness ebbing as the world began to fade.

_**Line break**_

Aang looked around in the midst of the fighting, trying to catch sight of Katara's familiar brown hair or Zuko's scar. But all around them was chaos as guards fought viciously. It had only been five minutes and already the guards had caught them, fighting viscously to defend the palace.

And it didn't help that Azula was on an over head balcony, shooting fire blasts and lightning at every person she could. Suddenly he felt the heat of fire crashing down on him and he swirled around to see Toph making a earthen shield to protect him from harm "Mind on the fight twinkle toes!" she shouted angrily.

Aang opened his mouth to respond but caught sight of another fire blast. He turned to see it bearing down upon his form, giving off heat and energy in it's excitement to devour it's prey. But he was surprised when it turned to steam as water collided with it "Aang!" a new voice shouted.

He whipped around, joy filling him as he saw Katara weaving her way over to him. But then Toph came up besides him, looking angrily in Katara's direction "Where's Zuko?" she asked angrily.

Katara winced and stopped in front of them, head held low "He was captured by Azula, I'm hoping to find him today" she muttered.

Aang felt his face harden, despite his love for this girl "How?" he asked.

Katara winced again "Defending me" she whispered.

Aang felt anger course through him and he brought her chin up to look straight in her eyes "Leave the fighting to us, but if he is injured then know that the blame will fall on you. He was willing to save you and he defended you. And also, Iroh might not be so happy if he was hurt either" he told her angrily.

Katara nodded before turning on heel to run towards the palace. Aang stared at her in confusion but was forced to turn back to the fighting as a soldier closed in on him. Fervently he prayed to the great forces that Zuko was fine.

However as he lost sight of Katara's form he felt regret run through him, but Zuko was innocent and she had numerously tried to kill him. Aang quickly rushed forward, shooting fire blasts at soldiers "But please be safe" he whispered as she vanished.

_**Line break**_

Katara's heart raced as she ran to the palace on lithe feet, hoping she wasn't too late. She felt frantic as she entered the palace, instantly becoming confused by all of the ways she could take. She groaned, searching frantically for something to point her in the right direction.

She didn't have to look long as a figure barreled into her from the outside. Katara scowled, flipping her stolen dagger into her hand to point it at the woman who stared at her warily "Where is the throne room?" she hissed.

The woman glared at her darkly "I was just heading there" she said slowly.

Katara nodded, motioning for her to go in front of her "You first, show me where it is" she ordered.

The lady nodded stiffly before worry crossed her face and she hurried down the side most hallway. Katara failed to keep track of the hallways. Finally they stopped in front of some curtains. They entered and Katara froze, Zuko lay limply against the wall, his feet barely touching the floor because of his chains.

His side was a bloodied mess and scratches and bruises littered his body. Katara then caught sight of the two girls entering in black ninja outfits from the side. Katara growled "Go away" she hissed, also looking towards the woman.

To her surprise the woman glared "Not without him" she said, motioning to the motionless prince.

The two girls also stood at strict attention, obviously all three were well trained "You guys leave" one said.

The fourth then turned towards the third "How about you?" she asked angrily.

Katara took advantage of the movement, racing towards Zuko. Instantly one of the figures catapulted next to her, attempting to poke her. Katara gasped in shock, barely dodging. This girl was like Ty lee! The girl then yelped, barely dodging a dagger as Katara ducked under a flame.

Katara snarled, launching a water whip at the girl with the dagger who threw a small dagger at the first lady. Katara then brought up a shield, blocking a fire blast before directing it around to charge at the two ninjas, knocking them back a bit.

Everything halted as Zuko let out a pained cry. Katara whipped around, water instantly coating her hands. She was stopped however as a dagger pinned her to the wall. Tears poured down her face and above her she could feel a strange pulse of energy.

With her heart heavy with guilt she brought up he free hand, Making the woman all halt in their tracks. Katara grounded her teeth angrily "None of you will ever hurt him" she hissed.

Each of the three others eyes widened

"But I'm not here to hurt him"

"I would _never _hurt him"

"I'm trying to rescue him from all of _you_"

Katara's eyes widened "Wait…we're all here to save him?" she asked.

Curiously she released their blood and the two ninjas carefully removed their masks "Mai?" Ty Lee?" they each asked.

Instantly the other woman gasped "Mai? And Ty Lee? You've grown so much" she said.

They each looked at her in confusion "Do we know you?" Ty Lee asked.

The woman smiled "My name is Ursa…I am Zuko's mother"

_**Line break**_

Katara gaped in disbelief "Zuko's mother?" she asked.

Ursa turned a sharp gaze towards her "And you are?" she asked sharply.

Katara looked at Zuko desperately "I'm the avatars water bending master" she said.

Ty Lee gasped "I would never have recognized you! Red is so your color" she said.

Mai however shook her head, releasing Katara before pointing at Zuko whose face was scrunched up in pain "If I remember right water benders can heal, can you?" she asked.

Katara nodded "It's what I've been trying to do" she said.

Quickly she moved forward, water already coating her hands. However it bubbled upon contact and Katara drew back, hissing in pain at the small burns on her hand "He burning up!" she said in alarm.

Cautiously Ursa reached forward, but was stopped by Ty Lee's hands. Ty Lee looked at them all sadly "Azula told me what they…what they did" she said, pointing to the knife in Zuko's side.

Katara's eyes widened and she turned to Ty Lee who trembled as she faced Ursa "The Jing Sing Sa" she said quietly.

Ursa gasped and Mai and Katara looked at her in confusion "It's a poison that only reacts near fire. It causes constant agony and kills very slowly when in contact with fire" she said.

Katara's face hardened "We need to get him onto a stretcher that won't melt or burn through and get him out of here. I know how to help…sort of" she said.

Worry crossed her face "There she is!" a voice shouted. The four turned to the door, ready to fight but Katara relaxed seeing Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

They ran towards them but the three stopped upon catching sight of Zuko. Before they could say anything Katara moved forward "He's been poisoned, water evaporates or melts and we can't touch him but we need to get him out of here…and don't attack these guys, they're helping" she said, motioning to the three girls.

Toph smirked, raising a platform of dirt "As long as we can get him on this but we need someone to lift him onto it" she said. Instantly Toph clenched her hand, the metal chains crumbling off Zuko's wrists. Instantly Zuko fell towards the floor but as Katara moved forward to catch him she stopped as Ursa moved forward, crying out in pain before setting Zuko down on the bench.

They made to move forward when Katara halted "Wait…the battle…" she whispered.

Aang's face became distant "It's over…we lost"


	6. I'm back!

**Wow. This is really strange. Okay the boredness must be extreme. Or maybe it's because I'm tired? Anyways I'm now exhausted and have stayed up helping my best friend get the last few details ready for her wedding tomorrow. Who knew it could be so exhausting! And I'm not even really helping much! Mostly it's her family! Anyways I'm gonna stop talking because I really need to sleep. Don't own ATLA. tsuj ym noitanigami.**

The first thing Zuko was aware of was voices. That confused him because the last thing he remembered was a bunch of people fighting and him crying out in pain. He should be dead so why wasn't he? He knew he couldn't be because there was no way death could be this painful.

Besides, he could still feel the poison running through his veins. His heart seemed to flutter weakly in his chest but despite that he somehow managed to open his eyes. Bright lights surrounded him and everything was disjointed.

He caught some voices and turned to two figures, both in red "He hasn't woken yet but hopefully he will soon. We need his help and he has to be ready to help" one voice said.

Zuko heard a sigh "You don't just go back to fighting after being poisoned with the Jin Sing Sa, it's completely fatal to an earth bender who is exposed to heat, and it's never been tried on a fire bender, and I saw that knife, it had a lot more than needed on it. Zuko should be dead, and you suggest he fight!?" a voice asked angrily.

The smaller figure turned away "Actually he would have made it, even without my help" they said.

Surprise flooded through Zuko but he couldn't react. He heard the second figure gasp "What do you mean?" she asked.

Unconsciousness threatened to hold him but he managed to stay awake "With that knife in his side the whole time the poison stayed on the knife, the pain that he was feeling was the last poison which according to Mai gives off the exact same effects. And I found a book that had the Jin Sing Se poison in it. I don't think Ozai knew what it really does because the victim needs to drink it and if mixed with blood it's like water and oil. It stayed on the knife. However if they would have removed the knife carelessly it would have slid off and been forced to mixed with his blood stream. So in the end they actually kept him alive" they said.

Zuko managed a weak smile in relief. Carefully he opened his mouth to talk but could only manage a weak sound. However It seemed enough as the two figures hurried over to him "Zuko!" one of them shouted.

Zuko blinked, trying to clear his eyes "Ka…ta…ra?" he rasped.

Zuko nodded weakly, looking at the other figure. For a moment he stared, unsure if he was actually seeing correctly or if his mind was delusional because of the poison "Mom?" he asked hesitantly.

Ursa smiled, stroking Zuko's hair "Yes, it's me. I've missed you so much" she said gently.

A tear leaked out of his good eye and he smiled, the smile wavering tightly "Azula's out of control again" he said quietly.

Ursa chuckled, a sad smile on her face "I know" she said.

Katara raised an eyebrow "Did he just tell a joke?" she asked.

Ursa smiled tiredly, nodding. She then sighed, stroking Zuko's hair again "You should sleep" she told the young prince.

Zuko groaned, moving to sit up. Katara sighed in frustration, pushing his chest down gently "Either you rest or Iroh apparently left some herbs and if I need to drug your tea I will" she said sternly.

Ursa shot her a sharp look but Katara ignored her. Zuko scoffed "You wouldn't…dare" he muttered, trying again to get up.

Katara smirked "Watch me" she said.

She then straightened up "Aang!" she shouted.

Instantly the young air bender was in the room, stumbling slightly. Instantly he smiled "Zuko! Your up!" he said.

Katara rolled her eyes "And he's trying to _get up _already" she muttered.

Aang smiled slyly "I'll go get the stuff Iroh left" he said.

He moved to leave but paused "Speaking of Iroh, we got word that the battle at Ba Sing Se was a success. They managed to take the city with no casualties" he relayed.

Katara nodded "Well there's one good thing" she said.

She then smiled sweetly "Now, the tea?" she asked.

Zuko groaned "Katara, you know…I have to…help" he gasped out.

Ursa bit her lip "Why don't you just let him hear what's happening and have him go to bed if he gets to tired?" she asked.

Katara snorted "Because then he's more than likely to stay up until he collapses. Besides, he needs the rest to heal" she said.

She then raised an eyebrow as Aang entered the room with a cup of tea "That was fast" she commented.

Aang smiled sheepishly "Suki heard you call and so she started making it and Chit Sang heated it up" he said.

Katara nodded, taking the cup "So you have a choice, drink it forcibly or willingly?" she asked Zuko sweetly.

Zuko sighed "Willingly" he mumbled.

Katara smiled "Good" she said, carefully helping him to sit up, supporting him.

Zuko looked at her with a grateful smile "Thank you" he said, accepting the cup of tea and quickly drinking it.

He shivered in disgust "Eh! Never let them make tea again" he said.

Katara rolled her eyes "It's probably decent but you've been living with Iroh's tea. And from what I hear he makes an amazing cup of tea" she said.

Zuko chuckled tiredly, his eyes dropping "Yes he does…" he mumbled.

Katara raised an eyebrow "Wow, that kicked in fast" she said, carefully moving Zuko to lay down.

She then sighed, turning to Ursa "He'll wear himself out if we can't figure out what to do. But right now everyone is so out of it…" she trailed off.

Ursa smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder "I have an idea. One that's absolutely foolproof" she said.

Katara shot her a small glare "No disrespect but Zuko's plan was foolproof as well but we lost" she pointed out.

Ursa smirked "Yes but Zuko grew up with Azula. I grew up with Ozai and know him better than anyone else. Including an attack day that he wouldn't dare hide on" she said slyly.

Katara looked at her in surprise and suspicion "What day?" she asked.

Ursa however shook her head "Not here. We'll tell the others at once" she said, a sly smile on her face.

Katara nodded, moving to follow her before sending one last final look at Zuko who slumbered peacefully. And despite all their past misgivings she couldn't help but feel a smile creep onto her lips at how peaceful he finally looked before being dragged off by Ursa.


	7. Ursa's Plan

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating this in forever but I have some news. I found a way to get my inspiration back! There is a guy on youtube who is organizing this huge Avatar side series. He has people working with him and it's gonna be big. Just look up Avatar Dawning Of Darkness. I'm in the group helping with the writing (I'm not giving out anything beyond what he says we can) and it's been working wonders for my Avatar inspiration. Not to mention I saw the official movie trailer for The Last Airbender (I dragged my brothers to see Transformers. They were minorly annoyed that a trailer got them to do what they could not...take them to the movies) and the movie looks amazing! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm working on it now but I can't make any promises. I do have camp next week till the 2nd so it might be after that I get to posting anything. But until then, enjoy! I don't own ATLA. I just own my imagination and my computer.**

Ursa looked around at the people kneeling around her. Carefully she gripped a stick, drawing a makeshift but passable map of the world. She drew a small circle around a volcano "They are starting from here. My husband plans to go directly to the earth kingdom and burn everything to the ground" she explained.

Katara gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth in horror. Ursa held up her hand before the noise could rise "He will not be expecting a fight on that day" she said, her eyes meeting Aang's.

Aang's own eyes widened in fear "But that's dangerous to do! We'd be fighting them at super strength!" he said in fear.

Ursa nodded "And you will have the same enhanced strength along with myself, my son, Iroh, and anyone else who is on our side who can fire bend" she said.

She then drew eleven lines "Living in the Fire Nation capital I was able to hear all of the plans being made, a flaw on Ozai's part. There are eleven balloons, including his own which is the biggest and has some fancy design on it. Aang? You will attack that one. Azula will most likely to stay back and guard the palace, Sokka and Toph can take her-" "No" Katara cut in, her eyes blazing.

She met Ursa's gaze sharply "Zuko and I will take care of Azula. You guys just clear the rest of the way for Aang" she said determinedly.

Aang on the other hand hesitated "Maybe someone else should go with Zuko" he said unsurely.

Katara shook her head "No. These last few days we've made a fantastic team. Aang I have to go with Zuko" she said, meeting his grey eyes with her own blue ones that were shining brightly.

Aang hesitated for a bit before nodding "Very well" he said, motioning for Ursa to continue.

Ursa nodded "Okay. Since Katara and Zuko will confront Azula we will have Toph and Sokka attack the air ships. Joining their ranks will be Hakoda, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, Pakku, Piando, Suki and myself. We'll each attack one of the smaller ones But remember, do not aim to kill. Except for Aang of course. You have to try whatever you can to take out Ozai. He will try to take your life first" she said.

Aang nodded gravely but stayed silent, his face slightly green. Ursa then smiled lightly "And remember, there _is _room for failure here. If we at least waste time while the comet comes then they have to wait another one hundred years for the next one. And in that time we can gather up every single citizen from every nation to create a full scale rebellion. We will win this war. Even if it takes us every last person on the planet" she said, her eyes blazing in a way that only a fire benders or a mothers could.

**_Line break_**

Zuko awoke slowly to silence. The only noises came from Katara who moved quickly around the room, straightening up some bags. She then paused, smiling as she noticed Zuko "Oh good, you up" she said, approaching him.

Zuko groaned, slowly sitting up "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Katara smiled lightly at him "Your mother made up a new invasion plan. They are going to take down the airships as Aang takes down Ozai. They already left" she said.

Zuko tensed, looking at her wildly "They aren't going to let us fight? I'm not weak" he said hotly.

Katara's smile became softer "No, we will fight. We're going to confront Azula at the palace" she said.

Zuko blinked in surprise "They are going to let us…fight Azula" he said skeptically.

Katara nodded, a spark in her eyes "Yes. We will leave in just a little. It was decided we'd take off as soon as you were better. The comet comes in three days. The others have taken Appa and are going to stow away on the ships. We are going to take a war balloon that Teo dropped off and head to the capital. As soon as the comet hits, we strike. All of us at the same time. And this way if we lose we have a hundred years to stop the Fire Lord before the next comet" she said, her eyes sparkling.

Zuko looked away thoughtfully "Wow…my mother came up with that?" he asked.

Katara nodded enthusiastically "Yes" she said.

Zuko nodded "I like the sound of it. And I think we should leave now while we still have the chance" he said.

Katara nodded in agreement as she continued packing up last minute things. She had to make sure they were prepared for anything.

_**Line break**_

Azula paced angrily in her room, rage flowing through her veins like fire. She had seen the Avatar escaping with her brother and she had seen the new figures with them and recognized them with an almost painful clarity.

For someone who tried so hard to distance the betrayal still stung so much. She took several deep breaths but anger still courses through her. With a scream she turned and in moments her vanity was in heavy need of replacing, now residing as a pile of ash.

The mirror on it clattered to the ground, shattering. Her breathing was heavily as she leaned against a wall, the anger almost suffocating her. Drawn by the screams a servant walked timidly into the room "Milady are you alright?" he asked.

Azula's eyes flashed dangerously and she turned her gaze to the man. He winced, pointing "I'll just leave" he said, fleeing.


	8. Worries

**Holy tolito! I updated quickly! Luckily Dawning of Darkness has been wonderful for my inspiration. And I now have a link to the trailer first thing on my profile so go check it out! Don't own ATLA.**

It took them only two days to reach the outskirts of the Fire Nation capital. By that point both benders had adrenaline flowing through their veins. Zuko looked up to the sky where he knew the comet would be flying overhead just tomorrow.

But until then they had plenty of free time. They had a whole day to rest with just the two of them. Somehow the thought made Zuko's heart flutter. He kept trying to remind himself that this was the same water bender who just a few weeks ago tried to kill him in the southern water tribe.

But oddly…that thought didn't bother him in the slightest. He looked to where Katara sat against a tree, staring up at the clear blue skies. But unlike Zuko who looked to where the comet would be, she looked to where Aang and the others were located.

Carefully Zuko sat down next to her, looking at her closely "They'll be fine" he said. Katara barely acknowledged him, continuing to stare out at the sky around them. It was very clear and unusually blue for that time of the year, so late in the summer.

He then shifted his gaze to the ground, his eyes scanning the landscape. He then smiled, spotting something familiar "Follow me" he said, grabbing Katara's hand and leading her down the hill they were on to the forest below them.

Katara looked at him in puzzlement "What exactly are we doing?" she asked.

Zuko smiled at her "I always had to think of ways to escape Azula. I have a hideout nearby" he said.

Katara looked at him in surprise but smiled, following him to the hideout. They paused in a small grove "I think your hide out has disappeared" Katara said.

Zuko smirked "Not quite" he said.

He kneeled down, dusting off a stone that, once the dirt was off, shone with a strange coloring. Carefully Zuko released a short blast of fire onto the stone. Katara jumped as the ground began rumbling before a small crack in the ground split to reveal a small cavern with a latter leading down.

Zuko smiled, motioning for Katara to go down. She shook her head, catching sight of the cobwebs "You first" she said uneasily.

Zuko shrugged, easily climbing down the latter down to a dusty room. Katara sneezed as she followed, dust unsettling from everywhere. She followed Zuko into a decently sized room.

Instantly Zuko froze, a look of realization in his eyes as he stared at a picture of his family "Katara…" he said slowly.

Katara tensed, wary about the look in his eyes. She took a step back in fear as he let out an evil smirk, turning to her with a feral smile "I just got a brilliant idea" he said.

He then walked towards Katara and she flinched, closing her eyes as she prepared for him to hit her. Zuko however continued past her as he pushed a small rock sticking out of the wall. Instantly the portrait slid to the side and Katara stared in surprise at the sight of a long dark tunnel "What is this?" she asked.

Zuko smiled, a fire blazing in his eyes "This is how I always got here. Granted I sometimes had to use the forest entrance but this was a special entrance. It leads to my room in the palace" he said.

Katara couldn't help but smirk "Then we just found our way into the palace. Think you got a closer hiding spot though?" she asked.

Zuko hesitated "I might…" he said slowly.

He then sighed "It's too risky. It's hidden in the servant quarters. I had to rely on the fact that they all felt sympathy for me. I couldn't tell you if that still stands" he said uneasily.

Katara hesitated before another idea came to mind "Is there any time where there are no servants in their quarters?" she asked.

Zuko hesitated "Yes. About ten minutes during dinner. But we'd be hard pressed to get out during the comet" he said.

Katara shook her head "Doesn't matter. It's the best place we can get" she said.

Zuko sighed "Then we had better hurry" he said, leading the way down the hall.

**_Line break_**

Zuko sighed as they finally reached the end of the tunnel after about an hours walk. Zuko smiled shakily, turning to Katara "You sure about this? We could just stay in this tunnel" he said.

Katara shook her head "It's all dusty and full of cobwebs" she commented.

Zuko looked at her nervously "So will the other spot. Besides, if I'm caught I'm dead" he said.

Katara hesitated at that "I don't know. I mean, from what you've told me of the layout the servants quarters are where we need to be" she said.

Zuko hesitated a second longer before his shoulders sagged in defeat "Very well" he said quietly, motioning for her to lead.

Katara put her hands on her hips "I don't know where we're going" she said.

Zuko flinched, carefully opening the door a bare sliver to scan the room. He paused at seeing it empty "This way" he said, cautiously.

Slowly he walked towards the door, peering out. Katara however looked in wonder "Wow. This is huge" she said breathlessly.

Zuko couldn't help but allow a pained chuckle to escape his lips "You should see…Fire Lord Ozai's room. It's like a ballroom" he said.

He then tensed, hearing footsteps approaching. Quickly he pulled Katara down and slid under the bed, her following closely. They both watched with bated breath as two sets of footprints entered. The y moved around and Katara could have sworn that her heart stopped beating when they approached the bed.

Her eyes shot to Zuko's and his face was fearful and bone white, his eyes only appearing half there. Suddenly Katara realized why he didn't want to come here. An image of him chained weakly to a wall, dry blood on his side where a dagger stuck out flashed through her mind and she trembled.

Her eyes widened in alarm as the covers pulled up before a sigh reached her ears "I don't know why Ozai still has us clean this place. Didn't he become a traitor?" a female asked.

A snort reached her ears "Ursa as well. Princess Azula was talking about it earlier. I listened after hearing glass shattering. That girl has gone senile" he commented.

Zuko tensed, listening closely as the other one chuckled darkly "Looks like she wasn't as cold hearted as she seems. The betrayal cut deep. Shame her brother is dead though" they said. Zuko froze, listening carefully but they never finished the sentence.

Suddenly the door opened again, two more sets of shoes entering "Hi. Sheets ready to be cleaned?" a female voice asked.

Zuko's eyes however focused on the silent one, whose feet pointed towards the bed. It was obviously male, the feet were far to big to be female. Both him and Katara couldn't suppressed a shiver as the others fell silent, turning towards their silent companion "you okay?" the first female asked.

But instead of answering a silence followed and the remaining feet slowly turned towards the bed. Frantically Zuko's eyes scanned the floor and he knew his face couldn't get any whiter if her tried. The first male snapped his fingers "Shut the door" he said as Zuko stared wide eyed at a corner of carpet that had been upturned as they went under the bed.

He couldn't even shake as the silence one approached them and stopped next to the bed. Abruptly the person dropped down and two large hands grabbed Zuko's and Katara's arms "Well, well, well. Two spi-"

The man trailed off, staring at Zuko who scowled at him "Let. Go" he said dangerously.

Much to his surprise the men did and him and Katara moved backwards, dropping into their respective stances. Tension was thick as the two parties stared at each other. Katara's heart was hammering wildly and her eyes kept flicking to Zuko.

He seemed strong but his face was bone white and his eyes were filled with fear. However before the two benders could do anything two figures grabbed them from behind, blindfolding and gagging them "About time" a female voice muttered before Zuko's world went dark.

_**Line break**_

Aang sighed as he looked over the horizon. They were waiting now. They had reached the island where they would start and most of the group was inside a rock cavern Toph made. But Aang couldn't take it. He just kept picturing Zuko and Katara fighting and bickering.

He then saw that pair up against Azula and he groaned, holding his head in his hands. He jumped at feeling a small hand on his shoulder and startled he turned to look at Toph who sat by him "Worried about Katara and Zuko?" she asked.

Aang nodded glumly, staring out to the ocean. Toph smirked "Don't worry. Love keeps intact no matter how far apart they are" she commented.

Aang looked at her startled "What?" he asked.

Toph shot him a look "You love Katara. It'll last" she said.

To her surprise he remained silent "You do love her…right?" she asked.

Aang sighed "To be honest…I thought I did. But she kept getting so scary and despite how brave she is…she isn't my Katara. And I don't love the new Katara near as much. To be honest…she kinda reminds me of Zuko now" he said quietly.

He then shivered "New Zuko that is. With the occasional anger issue? Then again she does have a darker side than even old Zuko. Not even he wanted to kill anyone. What if she's not really remorseful? What if she let's Zuko get hurt?" he asked.

Toph sighed "Thing is Aang. I don't really know what happened after those two took off but…I can't really describe it. It's as though they gained a powerful connection. Granted it's a bit shaky but it's still a connection nonetheless" she said.

Aang sighed, looking at the ground "I kind of saw that. I just felt that maybe if I tried I could bring my Katara back" he said quietly.

Toph scoffed "Face it. She's gone to far deep. But she is still good and I think it'll help if she's with Zuko. They help each others tempers. Or at least they could if they tried" she said in amusement.

She the 'looked' at Aang who was still staring out sadly over the water "Come on. We need to rest. And don't worry. We'll do fine" she said, getting up and walking in.

Aang smiled sadly after her form "The problem is we've already lost so much. I don't know if I can win this" he said. But he followed after her nonetheless.


	9. Tempest

**Wow, yes, an update. Now, I've got work in five minutes so I'll just say I don't own anything!**

Zuko groaned as he awoke to a cool wet sensation on his head "You didn't have to hit him so hard" a familiar voice said coldly.

Another male voice scoffed "I know how he is. It was the only way to take him down" he defended.

The first voice scoffed "You could have just told us. It would have saved him a lot more pain" the voice snapped.

Again Zuko groaned, his head moving to the side as his eyes opened to reveal several blurry shapes "Katara?" he mumbled.

The figure sighed, placing two blue hands on each side of his face. In just moments Zuko's vision cleared up and he saw Katara leaning over him with a soft smile "Better?" she asked.

Zuko nodded, his head still throbbing "Much. What happened?" he asked, his voice still a bit groggy.

Katara shot a glare at someone out of his view "Apparently the servants still support you. They knocked us both unconscious, stuffed us in the dirty laundry, and brought us to your old hide out" she said with a glare.

Startled Zuko turned his head to the two figures before he had to close his eyes in pain. Again Katara scowled in frustration "I still don't know why you had to hit him that hard. For you believing him to be your only hope you sure didn't treat him that way" she said dryly.

Again Zuko looked over at the figures, frowning at the sight of them "You're my fathers advisors" he said slowly.

Both figures scoffed "Were. He decided we weren't trustworthy and so now we're servants" the female said darkly.

Zuko shook his head "That man is just evil" he said quietly.

Suddenly the female smirked "Well I'm actually surprised it took him this long to become suspicious" she said slyly.

Zuko blinked "What do you mean? The Fire family has been in the advisors seat for years. Started by Wayne and Sapphire" he said.

Katara snorted at this, struggling to keep it in quiet levels. Zuko shot her a strange look and Katara grinned at them "When we first got our outfits Aang got mistaken as a school kid and was dragged to school. He ended up getting the better of some bully by dodging him a ton but the kid made the principal believe he was in the wrong and Aang had to bring his parents in for a parent teacher conference. Sokka and I dressed up and took the name Wayne Fire and Sapphire Fire" she explained, chuckling.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing "Nothing will ever surprise me again" he muttered.

He then looked at the two people "So what did you mean?" he asked.

The girl smirked "For one, the Fire family was legit. They had a son named Wayne and he vanished. Only a few know where he vanished to but it happened to be the Northern Water Tribe. There he met Thersa, a young water bender. They fell in love but Theresa wanted to see the world and together they traveled but Theresa was horrified at the horrors that the Fire Nation had caused, and so was Wayne. Together they hatched a plan and they carefully wound themselves into the advisor seats of the royal family, while changing Theresa's name to Sapphire.

"Not long they had a son, Therayne (Terrain) and to their delight he was a water bender. But it was a closely guarded secret throughout the years. But every time the children have managed to find a trustworthy husband or wife and reveal the secrets of the Fire family. Of course, some grew careless so now we're all that's left. Unfortunately the Fire Lord is a bit suspicious by the constant family tradition of advisors" she said with a sly grin.

She then grinned at them "By the way, My name is Theresa after my great great grandmother, and this is my husband Constance" she said.

Zuko gave them a shaky smile "It's nice to meet you. So are you a water bender? Or was the gift lost?" he asked gravely.

Theresa gave him a small smile before twisting her hand in the air, water droplets forming around her fingers "One of the greatest there are" she said.

She then sighed "Or at least when I can actually come up with techniques. My mother died when I was young and it was only my father who could raise me and so I was unable to learn water bending from any one. I'm fast at picking up on techniques and moves but in the middle of the Fire Nation it's not only hard to practice but it's hard to learn much" she explained.

Katara nodded "I understand. I'm a water bender as well and we did hide in the Fire Nation for a months or so" she said.

Constance smirked at Zuko "So. Ditching the daggers for a water bender? And quite the exotic beauty as well" he said.

Zuko blushed as Katara scowled. Theresa chuckled, brushing their glares off "Ignore him. Constance has a unique sense of humor" she teased her husband.

Katara then looked at Zuko "They also know secret passages like your tunnel all throughout the palaces. All the servants learn them to get to places quickly but we can use them to get to Azula undetected" she said excitedly.

Zuko nodded, his head pounding "So now we wait" he commented quietly.

Katara nodded "One day left" she whispered.

Line break

Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. Azula scowled as she stumbled again. Why couldn't she get this form? She normally had no problem with it! With a snarl she barbequed a nearby bench before kneeling in the grass, breathing heavily.

Her hair fell into disarray around her as she glared at everything. Inside her chest seemed to burn as she replayed all the betrayals she had in her life. Her mother, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and she even got the distinct impression the servants were against her as well.

Finally a heavy sigh escaped her lips as she stood, taking her hair down and letting it fall down her back. It was better then forcing it to cooperate. She then glared as someone dared approach her, a young servant "Milady your father requests your audience. He says it is urgent" she said.

Azula nodded curtly "I'll be there shortly" she said harshly.

The servant quickly left and Azula smirked, practically smelling the fear. That was something she still controlled. Fear. Carefully she stood tall, tucking every emotion to the back of her mind. It was time to find out what her _darling _father wanted.

Line break

Katara was ashamed to say that in order to find her way around she needed to ask Theresa for a map. Zuko on the other hand seemed to have learned them based on theory. Katara sighed, turning the map in front of her in another direction, trying to make sense of it.

It was Sokka who knew how to read them, not her. Finally she sighed, letting her hands fall to her side as she leaned against a wall. Instantly another figure appeared besides her, his amber eyes glinting in amusement "Lost?" Zuko teased.

Katara glared at him "No. I'm hoping you would" she scowled.

Zuko just smirked "If you say so" he said, moving to leave.

Quickly Katara caught his hand "No" she said quickly.

She then blushed as Zuko grinned slyly. Instantly Katara glared at him as she caught on to the bluff. She scowled as she let go of his hand, looking away "Fine. I'm lost. Happy now?" she asked.

Zuko's face fell "I'm never happy" he said, his face serious.

Katara shot him a sly smile "Unless your with me" she pointed out.

A soft smile rose on Zuko's lips "Unless I'm with you" he confirmed quietly.

Both fell silent at those words, a light blush on Katara's cheeks. Zuko then cleared his throat, motioning her to follow him "Come with me. I have something to show you" he said.

Katara's blush only deepened as she took his hand, following him through the dark trails and halls. Strangely she thought she could feel a few drafts and the air grow colder as they moved but she ignored it. Finally Zuko stopped outside of a small door.

He put his finger to his lips before opening it. Katara barely stifled a gasp as he opened it to reveal a small outdoors area with a tree, bench, and pond, bathed in the soft glow of moonlight. She stared speechlessly as she followed Zuko out to the pond "Won't we get caught?" she whispered.

Zuko shook his head "It's in my mothers private suite. Nobody goes here but the servants" he explained in low tones.

Katara shot him a skeptical look "Or so you think" she said.

Zuko shot her a dazzling smile "The servants have kept track. The only ones who have come in this section of the palace were me and Azula. And Azula only came to retrieve me" he said.

He then chuckled as several turtle ducks swam up to them curiously "In fact. I was feeding these little guys when she came up and at the sight of her all of them fled" he said in amusement.

Katara chuckled, kneeling down next to the pond and holding out her hand. One turtle duck was curious to go up to her, seeing what she would do. Carefully Katara touched it's head and the little animal gave a happy chirp as it leaned into her caress.

Katara smiled brightly, giggling slightly. Zuko smiled at her "I thought you'd like it" he said softly. He then took her hand, pulling her up and leading her to the bench. Katara followed him, looking absently at the sky that seemed to be clear and full of stars.

A sigh escaped her lips "It's kind of funny. No matter where you go, no matter what happens, the stars always stay the same" she said quietly.

Zuko nodded, looking up "My mother and I used to come out here to watch them every night. I spent most of my childhood here in this little garden. It was actually my mother who designed it and saw it built" he said.

Katara shot him a sad look "Do you miss her?" she asked.

Zuko sighed "I used to but not as much now that I know she's safe. I used to wonder every day what had happened. Was she dead? Was she hurt? Was she alive? The last I had seen her she had told me to never forget who I was. And the next morning I found Fire Lord Ozai here and he was just staring at the pond with a cold expression. After that nobody spoke of her and nobody came here. It wasn't until the eclipse that I found out what had happened. Fire lord Azulon had ordered Ozai to kill me but my mother intervened and killed Azulon, securing my life and Ozai the throne. But Ozai banished her. It was a comfort to know she might have been alive. But then I woke up in that room and she was there. It was like fate had finally decided to give me a break" he said quietly.

Katara sighed, leaning against him "Your lucky to have her" she said quietly.

Zuko was silent but Katara could feel his questioning glance on her "When I was young some men came to our tribe, just attacking us. I felt worried so I went to find my mother and there was a man. A Fire Nation man with cruel eyes. My mother was on the ground, kneeling. She told me to go find my dad, that she would be fine. Frantic I raced to find my dad as he fought and I did so and we both ran, trying to get to my mother but when we got there it was to late. The man was gone, and so was she" she said quietly.

Zuko gave her hand a small squeeze "She must have been a brave woman" he said.

Katara nodded absently "The bravest I knew" she said.

She then looked at Zuko "Do you think we could win tomorrow?" she asked.

Zuko looked down "I don't know. But I know we'll try our best" he said in determination.

Katara smiled at him "How can you be so determined all of the time?" she asked softly.

Zuko looked at her "I don't know. I guess it's just a part of me" he said.

Katara looked away from him "I wish I could be as brave as you are. And as determined" she said.

Zuko shot her a dry look "Your one of the most determined people I've met" he said.

Katara shot him a dry look "I'm not s determined as most people" she said.

Zuko smirked, leaning back into the bench "You managed to go to the north pole with the Avatar. You managed to escape the Fire Nation royal family members, you stole from pirates, you invaded the Earth Kingdom palace and took down a high up leader, and you saved me" he said.

He then looked at her with a grateful look "From the poison, from the polar bear tiger, and from myself" he said.

Katara shot him a startled glance "Yourself?" she inquired.

Zuko looked down, his face blank "I don't think I would have had the courage to do what I did if it weren't for you. I left my home, my family, and everything I believed in to betray it all. But all I could think about was you. How you fought till your last breath to keep the balance" he said softly.

Katara blushed, looking away "You make me sound a lot better than I thought" she said.

Zuko shook his head "Don't underestimate yourself. You're a better fighter than you give yourself credit for" he said.

Katara's blush deepened "Thanks Zuko" she said.

She then turned to look at him, only briefly startled by how close he was. Her heart fluttered slightly as the air seemed to pulse around them, pushing her closer to him. But when they got to within inches apart Zuko abruptly pulled back "We should get back. Theresa and Constance will be worried" he said.

Katara frowned as her heart felt like it shattered "Oh. Okay" she said quietly. And with that they walked back to the servants quarters, a tension around them that seemed to swirl like an ocean tempest.


	10. Lightning

**Ummmm....Yeah. So...update. At last. A little different from what I was planning but...yeah. And I'm sorry for the battle scene...I'm a bit out of practice and I never was very good at them (Battle scenes at least). So ummm....enjoy?**

**Don't own ATLA**

The morning of the comet was grey and stormy with lightning flashing ominously overhead. Thunder shook the grounds as people wandered around tensely. It was not weather that Katara wanted to fight in. But at the same time if it wound up raining during the battle it could be advantage for her, though dangerous for Zuko. Currently they were preparing, changing into clothes Theresa and Constance had scrounged up for them.

Zuko had lucked out, getting ome of his own clothes but for Katara Zuko could have sworn they gave her Ty Lee's pajama's. The bottoms were baggy and a maroon color while the top was a simple red tank top. Her hair was done up in a pony tail to keep it out of the way and Zuko could have almost expected her to mention a slumber party if it hadn't been for the fierce look that blazed in her eyes.

But in her eyes you could also see the traces of fear that Zuko felt sure of that showed in his own gaze. He was afraid of facing Azula. After all, she was the prodigy, he was not. However at the same time he felt a thrill of exileration at the prospect of fighting her. Two siblings, both having what the other wanted and both hating each other. Yes, this was truly a battle to make it's mark in history. The only problem he saw…was convincing Katara to sit on the sidelines. Yes, they were supposed to work together but he knew this was something he had to do alone.

So it was with that in mind that he approached her "Katara?" he asked "Can I talk to you outside?" Katara nodded in surprise but followed him through the secret halls to his mothers garden.

He lead her over to the bench and took a deep breath "Katara…I'm going to fight Azula alone" he said quickly.

Katara blinked before looking down, a sad smile on her face "I figured as much" she said quietly.

Zuko jolted in surprise, expecting resistance "What? I thought you'd try to help" he said.

Katara shook her head "No. That's why I referred you to this. This is _your_ battle. Granted I will stay nearby and be ready to heal your injuries but I won't jump in unless you lose" she said quietly, her voice trembling.

Zuko hesitated, knowing the possibility of him losing was quite high "What will you do if I do lose?" he asked.

Katara paused, a thoughtful look on her face. Absently she reached for the ever present water tribe necklace around her neck, taking it off and gazing at it "This is my mothers only possession. She was killed in a raid when I was a little girl. We never had much in the Southern Water Tribe, not after the war began. And all of her possessions were put to use around the tribe. The only thing that was unnessacary was her necklace, so that went to me" she said.

She then gripped it before looking at him "Zuko…I want you to take this during the battle, but you have to promise to give it back when we win" she said. Zuko looked at her for a moment, unable to understand why she'd make a silly request like that. Finally after a minute he understood, it was a promise to stay alive.

He smiled softly, reaching down to his boot and drawing out a dagger, twirling it in his fingers "On this dagger it has the words 'never give up, never surrender'. My Uncle got it from a general he defeated, back when he was still young. Throughout my travels this has been the one thing I have always kept with me. It's my reminder to always move forward. I want you to hold it for me for a little. Until this whole mess is over" he said with a smile. Katara smiled back at him, unshed tears in her eyes as the two exchanged possessions.

Katara couldn't help but chuckle as she fingered the dagger "I think the general who had this didn't read the motto" she said in amusement.

Zuko nodded in agreement "Uncle said he was a complete coward that nearly wet himself in battle. Sadly enough I think most generals are. It's the soldiers who keep this war going" he said softly.

Katara nodded "But not for much longer. We will defeat Azula and Ozai tonight. I don't doubt it in the least" she said fervently. Zuko nodded in agreement but didn't say a word. Around them thunder roared asa light wind played with the leaves, sending ominous shadows to the ground whenever the lightning flashed. But still the two stayed silent, quietly waiting for night.

However they only had to wait about an hour before Theresa hurried out to them "They've launched the ships. Azula's the only one left. Ozai has announced her Fire Lord, the coronation to be held tonight. Ozai has named himself the Pheonix King" she relayed hurriedly.

Zuko frowned but Katara smiled wistfully "I bet Toph would have something to say about that. Knowing her she'd think of some stupid name like king of crash and burn or something" she said.

Zuko chuckled "She seemed to love giving everyone nicknames" he agreed.

Theresa smiled knowingly "They'll be fine. Now, I must go but hopefully I'll see you when this battle is over" she said. Katara looked at her, her heart skipping a beat.

Sensing the misinterpretation Theresa waved her hands "Not like that! I've heard Azula is banishing people left and right. So far she's banished the Dai Li agents and one of the royal advisors, Lo I believe" she said hurriedly.

Zuko's eyes widened slightly before realization came to his eyes "She's losing it. She's been granted to much power and she doesn't know what to do with it. She may seem like a monster but it's still giving power to a fourteen year old. Not to mention Mai and Ty Lee aren't there so for her she's lost. That will make this so much easier" he said in realization.

Katara smiled softly "I'm glad. This means you'll be able to stay safe" she said softly.

Zuko nodded "Yes. With this I think we can truly win this" he said in determination.

Line break

Both Zuko and Katara hid around the palace throughout the day, changing locations to listen to the castle news. True to her word Theresa and Constance were both banished, along with everyone else in the palace. Soon it was only Zuko, Katara, Azula, and the sages who would crown her. But finally it came time for the coronation ceremony, just before the comet would arrive. Zuko and Katara hid behind some pillars, watching in the shadows as the sages approached her.

Azula cackled wildly "Finally, I'll become the greatest Fire Lord in history!" she said triumphantly.

Zuko scoffed loudly "Shouldn't that mean you have the birth right? Last I checked the oldest gets the crown" he said loudly.

He then stepped out, his arms crossed as he leaned against the pillar "Isn't that right, little sister?" he asked casually.

Azula scowled, her eyes flashing dangerously "How did you get in here? Shouldn't the guards have stopped you?" she hissed.

Zuko smirked "You would think but you banished them…six hours ago I believe? I don't know, it was after the Dai Li but before the servants" he said with a smirk.

Azula's eyes narrowed dangerously "How long have you been here?" she asked.

Zuko frowned, a puzzled look on his face "Hard to tell with all the excitement. Oh yeah, about a day and a half" he said, a smirk on his face.

He then grew serious, pushing off against the wall to face her "Azula, I challenge you to an agni kai" he saidom for argument.

Azula smirked "Fine by me. I'll lay your dead body at the Avatar's feet, not that he'll be alive when dad is through with him" she said. Zuko's shoulders stiffened while Katara couldn't help but tremble in her hiding spot, the vision appearing all to clearly.

Zuko however took a deep breath "Cocky words but I'm not the same boy as I used to be. I won't kneel and cry this time" he said coldly. Azula shrugged it off as they walked over to the large courtyard, facing eachother in battle stances.

Quickly Katara took the opportunity to approach the fearful sages, who didn't dare move "Please, leace the area before you get hurt. The comet is coming and this will not be any normal fight" she said quietly, startling the poor men.

One of them shot her a suspiscious look "You're with the Avatar and the banished prince, are you not?" he asked.

Katara nodded "Yes but please. We don't want any casualties" she said.

The sages hesitated before nodding, quietly leaving the area. Katara sighed in relief, going down to the arena as the two siblings faced each other. Above them lightning flashed through the sky making the siblings appear very dangerous. And then…they flt it. It was like a distinct hum in their blood as the comet appeared, hidden from their sight.

Azula smirked at this "I am…invincible" she hissed.

She then punched forward, blue flames shooting from her hist in colossal sizes, heading for the banished prince. Zuko easily brought up a shield, giving it a sharper angle so that the flames deflected. Katara yelped as a few stray flames came her way. Luckily she was behind a pillar that blocked the flames. Zuko frowned as the flames died down. Quickly he returned with his own that Azula deftly dodged by having flames come from her feet, launching her into the air. Zuko growled, copying her moves and also going to the air.

At first he wavered before regaining his balance. He glared darkly at Azula before adjusting his position and shooting towards her. Another adjust sent him spinning at a fast rate while he used firebending to turn himself into a firey spear headed towards her. She scowled, putting up a barrier. Zuko winced as flames licked at his skin but he kept on course, breaking through her barrier. Azula released the fire from her feet, falling quickly towards the ground, the fire safely passing over head. Zuko also stopped his firebending to drop to his feet, stumbling slightly at the dizziness that accompanied the sudden stop. He then rolled to the side, dodging the blue flames that soared over head. Without bothering to rise he turned, lashing out with a large circle of fire. But it never reached Azula.

Lightning struck down from the clouds in the middle of the battle, forcing the fire to explode everywhere. Zuko grunted, bringing his arms up to deflect the fire, though he could feel it burning through his clothes, leaving some holes. He spared a look up at the ominous dark clouds over head as another bolt of lightning shot down, destroying a nearby roof. This wasn't like any ordinary storm. This was easily one of the worst the banished prince had seen. Even Katara couldn't help but stand, transfixed in horror. Both had seen terrible storms but this one seemed like a curse from the spirits themselves. Katara shivered, a bad feeling rising up in her spine.

The battle field took on a deathly silence as Azula stepped towards Zuko, a wild glint in her eyes "I understand now. I can't defeat you can I? But what you forget is that I'm invincible! I'm the prodigy of the nation! And I know your weakness" she said with a deranged smile.

Zuko tensed, watching her carefully. She then created a ring of fire circling herself and a pillar. Katara gasped, watching as the fire came closer. She winced, backing away from her hiding spot as the fire forced her out. Zuko's eyes widened in alarm and fear, staying still as he worried about what to do. Katara on the other hand took a brief glance towards the sky, seeing the clouds not quite ready to start pouring yet. They needed to stall a little longer.

Azula grinned wildly "Now come here little girl" she said.

Katara scoffed "I'm not a little girl" she snapped back, though caustiously she haded towards her.

Azula smirked at Zuko "So what will it be Zuzu? Would how far are you willing to go for this little peasant?" she asked dangerously.


	11. Fear, Resignation, Desperation

**Okay so I'm trying things a little differently this chapter. For some odd reason whenever I picture this chapter I picture this. But don't worry! The one after this will be normal! It's a completely new idea I haven't tried so please don't be to rough! I just...wanted to show a side of the characters that nobody really knows about that they hide. I can so see them being like this! But anyway I hope you guys like this. I really do. And also? I found out some awesome news! AVATAR IS CONTINUEING! That's right! "The Legend Of Korra". Apparently it'll take place 70 years after Avatar The Last Airbender featuring the avatar after Aang. Korra, a young headstrong teenage female water tribe avatar who is ready to take on the world! After learning fire, water, and earth all she needs to learn is air so she learns from Aang's SON Tenzin! Unfortunetly it's just a short 12 episode mini series that'll air next year but still!**

**Oh and I don't own anything! :D**

Fear

All my life when I thought of fear I instantly pictured fire. Fire benders, Fire Nation, burning villages, people I loved on fire, and so on. It was always a terrifying thought. However my elders always told me differently. I remember when I was younger my father would always comfort me when I had a nightmare about my mother. He would always explain to me that I shouldn't feel afraid of fire. But rather true fear came from seeing those you loved hurt. I never understood him then. But I did change my definition of fear, though fire was always the first thing I would think of. Even after I found Aang I thought of fire. I thought of Prince Zuko, though after a time my fear of him faded to become more than a small joke. I was afraid of Admiral Zhao, and the wild fire he brought in his wake. During the first bit of our journey I would easily say that my most heart stopping moment was when we were forced to enter the Fire Nation.

The cause of my deepest fear. But then we met the sage, Shyu and I'll admit that softened a bit of my fear. And even further we met Jeong Jeong and Chey along with the rest of the deserters. For a moment I thought I would be freed of my fear of fire forever. But then Admiral Zhao killed the moon spirit. To know that the Fire Nation was powerful enough to kill a spirit? I would have never admitted it to my friends but it did frighten me. But after that I began to fear for other things as well. Like seeing Aang lose control while in the Avatar State. His power was immense and scary. I blamed the Fire Nation. After we met Azula I began to harden my heart to the fear, choosing to ignore it, despite my helplessness against her power. She was truly a demon sent to destroy us all. But despite her power we continued to prevail against her and her friends, inclding Ty Lee, who could disable bending with a single touch.

All seemed fine. We were together and felt safe. We had a plan, allies, and everything was going right. Until Azula showed up. It was then that I truly felt fear, down in the catacombs. I was afraid as Aang fell, afraid for his life. After that I learned not to fear fire, but the people. And once we got to the Fire Nation my views changed even more. It was Ozai and Azula who had caused this. And the rotten Prince Zuko. But the people of the Fire Nation were kind, and gentle. And we made many friends. And then came the invasion. The terrible invasion that anded with defeat. By that point I think a part of me gave up. Luckily Zuko coming back revived it. I was terrified to let him join us. Terrified for Aang and for some other reason I couldn't explain. But despite my fear and hostile behaviour he still ended up saving me.

And after that I found something new to fear for. I began to feel fear, not of him, but for him. When he was kidnapped I was so worried and guilty as I imagined his dead body, laying at Ozai's feet. It didn't help to see him chained to the wall. But despite that we prevailed and saved him. Now I no longer feel fear for him. I can see it in his eyes, he knows what he's doing. He knows that in this fight he must win, no matter the cost. I'm a liability. Where once I would have felt fear I now feel resigned to my fate. I only fear how the others will react to my death. So I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable decision when he'll cut through the two of us while I try and quell my hearts thump. But as I hear the clatter of swords on the ground, I couldn't help but look up. Now I was afraid.

Resignation

I've always been resigned to my curse. I may not show it, and it won't stop me from trying, but I am resigned to it. Resigned to the fact that my father would never acknowledge me. Resigned to the fact that my sister is a prodigy and I'm weak. During the fight with my father I will admit, I did think he would change his mind but at the last moment, right before his strike I resigned myself to the fact that my life was over. After that I went to hunt a fairy tale. On the outside I seemed strong, determined, but really it just gave some sort of purpose. I understood, deep down, that I would never see home. It hurt but that was part of my curse. But then we found him. We had actually found the avatar. Even the resigned part of me began to hope for success in his capture. Though thinking back it was quite useless.

I resigned myself not to hurt him badly, seeing a childs face. And even his friends seemed to young, to innocent for me to go beyond capturing them. But I guess I just wasn't fully into it because it never happened. And then Azula showed, saying dad wanted me back. Again I felt hopeful, falling into her trap. But it couldn't last. In resignation to my leaving behind my country I cut off my royal knot along with my uncle to sever our bonds with our nation. It was a deep cut but I had already resigned myself to this once. A second time wasn't as painful. I stooped low, becoming a common thief and a beggar. I lost sight of who I was. I continued to wander in confusion, eventually reached Ba Sing Se with my uncle. I hated every minute of it. Being in that lowly tea shop. I may have resigned myself to no longer being a member of my nation but there I was lower than dirt. But then I found the avatars bison. I almost captured him but then I allowed him to go free, forever resigning myself to be a citizen of Ba Sing Se and of the Earth Kingdom.

It would have been great had Azula not captured me. A part of me wished she was just kill me and end my curse to make my suffering easier. But she didn't, offering me the chance to join her. Foolishly I accepted. That was my biggest mistake. Upon my return home I felt cut off from the others, a plague who was barely accepted. But I tolerated it, once more resigning myself to the acceptance that it was better than nothing. But then I decided it was to much. I had to leave and join the avatar. It was tough but I had already resigned myself to the lowest fate. I was lucky they had trusted me as much as they did.

I did try to earn their trust, and I think the turning point was when I went after Katara that they all trusted me. And even when I was captured it felt right. I no longer had to worry about a place to belong to. Though I did feel the resignation for my death. It was to my surprise I had survived, and been allowed to face Azula with Katara at my side. And as we entered the fight it was at first the first time I felt we could win. But now as I see Azula holding her hostage I can't help but struggle inside myself with what to do. But as as see the mixed emotions on Katara's face, realizing what fate she has accepted I just can't. So with a clatter of my swords I once more feel resignation at my death.

Desperation

Others may not know this but I do feel desperation. All the time. Growing up I was also desperate to gain my mothers attention but she kept all her love for my weakling brotherHe was the good kid. I was the monster. I felt a sense of desperation when our mother disappeared. It was the first thing I had failed at. And that cut deeply. But I hid it. Nobody would have had to know otherwise. I felt desperate as my brother was banished. He was my way of challenging the world. If I could beat him then I could have the world eat from my hands. But of course I obviously wasn't that lucky. It was a dangerous feeling for me to have. If my father would have find out I would have been worst off than my pathetic brother. But then I was sent to bring him back and I relished the feeling of joy that brought. But I still felt desperate. I had to catch him. I just had to. So when I failed I recruited Mai and Ty Lee, even going as far as to black mail them into joining me. I didn't care. I needed to capture him.

To prove that he was surely a failure, unworthy of our mothers love. It was long and difficult, especially while trying to capture the annoying kid who was unfortunately our 'greatest threat'. He was weak. It was my brother, who as strong. That was why I hurt my once great uncle. I knew my brother had a soft heart. The coward. And I was trapped. What other choice did I have but to attack his one weak point? I needed to escape and regroup. After that I lead an attack on Ba Sing Se but was once again defeated. I now had nothing to go on. I was a fire bending prodigy who couldn't even win against the weakling brother. I couldn't even win against a child. And so I snuck into Ba Sing Se and took it down from the outside. And finally I no longer had to feel desperate. I had taken down Ba Sing Se and the avatar in one blow while gaining a loyal scape goat to take the blame if it all went sour.

It was perfect. And it would have stayed that way if Zuko hadn't left. And not only that but he told my father. My perfect plan began to crumble once more. So I tried to capture him and succeeded. I felt so sure he wouldn't survive the poison and so did my father. So in reward he appointed me Fire Lord while he would be Pheonix King. But now my troubles are back so in desperation I held the water tribe peasant captive, watching his face for change, desperately hoping he would make the choice I needed him to make. And with that, his swords fell to the ground with a clang.


	12. Inferno

**Be warned, this chapter is intense! And also I have an official announcement! THIS FIC IS DONE! After this chapter is just the prologue and that is finished! And, due to my laziness and knowledge that I will probably forget to post it I am posting it directly after I finish this chapter! How's that for exciting? **

**Don't own ATLA!**

The air remained thick with tension as the swords clattered to the ground, no longer on Zuko's back, startling two of the fighters. Instantly Katara began to struggle, not wanting to see him hurt. Not again "Zuko you can't!" she shouted.

But her words fell deaf on his ears. Azula just blinked, staring in disbelief at her brother, unsure on if she should believe exactly what had just happened. But Zuko just stood there, his head bowed submissively. Azula scowled, fury lighting up in her eyes. It had to be a trick. He was taunting her.

She let a scream of anger, lashing out with her fire with a warning shot. But to her surprise the fire connected with his arm and other than a wince he did not move. Azula's eyes widened in shock and she stared in surprise at her brother. Katara's eyes were also wide but in fear as she watched Zuko "Please don't do this." She whispered.

But he ignored her as he met his sisters gaze, his eyes dull and lifeless "I will give myself up as long as you let Katara go." He said quietly.

Azula scoffed "You'll fight back as soon as I let her go. You have to let me kill you first." She said.

Zuko flinched before moving to a kneeling position "If that's what it takes." He said lifelessly.

Katara shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes. She wanted to die. She wanted to die so that Zuko could live. But she had no way of getting free. Unless… Katara blinked as a small rain drop landed on her cheek, slowly sliding down. She managed to barely look up as lightning flashed across the sky, unleashing the down pour of rain that followed. Katara couldn't help but smile at her stroke of fortune. And without hesitation she moved to utilize it.

She kicked back, forcing Azula to release her. She didn't hesitate to jumped away, water shooting back to push Azula away. The enraged princess cried out in anger as Katara fled a safe difference, water flying around her, ready to strike and ready to protect.

Zuko smiled warily as he picked up his swords "I would have been willing to have just a simple agni kai but obviously you aren't willing to fight fairly. If that's the case then I'm sorry. I did enjoy your company when we were younger." He said softly.

He then carefully took a deep breath, the metal of his blades beginning to glow orange, smoke rising from them as the rain hit. He frowned at that, recognizing he only had a few minutes before they would be ruined. And with that thought in mind he turned to Katara, giving her a nod. She returned his look, shifting her stance accordingly. Zuko then rushed forward for a head on assault. Azula screamed in rage, launching a fire blast at him but he didn't have to worry as a ball of water rendered it useless. He smirked as he jumped forward, raising his swords in preparation to hit.

Azula scowled, swiftly moving to the side and lowering a hand down, flame dagger prepared. But this time ice hit her wrist, knocking her safely off course. Zuko didn't miss a beat, slicing lower. Azula hissed in surprise as the heated metal sliced through her armor, barely missing the skin by a hair. Unfortunately the position left her in position to strike down wards. The water softened the blow but Zuko felt her bare fist connect with his injured arm. Swiftly he lowered to the ground, rolling out of her reach. Using the momentum he jumped to his feet, lunging forward once more.

Not expecting the rapid assault she didn't ge all the way back and she received a small slice on her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock as she stumbled back, touching the blood on her cheek. Her fingers were shaky as she brought them to her sight, seeing the blood. Her eyes then hardened as she looked at her brother "I see. You truly do wish to kill me. Very well. Looks like now I'll have to stop holding back." She said coldly.

Zuko's eyes narrowed dangerously as he prepared for her move. But when she did she was far faster than before and Zuko barely brought up a sword to block in time. Luckily he didn't have to hold it to long before she was pushed back with water. Zuko then jumped up on an ice platform, holding his swords at the ready. He had one shot at this, and if it failed it would leave him open. With a shout he launched a ball of fire that shot at his sister. He then tossed one of his swords into the flames, allowing it to head towards her. He landed roughly on the ground, mentally timing it as the trap neared her.

Finally it was his moment and he tossed the other sword at watched breathlessly as she diverted the flames, eyes widening as she saw the sword. Finally came the moment of truth. For a moment Zuko's heart froze as she began leaning to the left, safely out of the way of both swords. But then she stumbled slightly, falling to the righthe first sword passed safely by her but her eyes widened as metal embedded into flesh, sending her to her knees as the second sword embedded itself into her left shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

Zuko sighed in relief, thanking whatever miracle granted him that little mishap on her part. It was that one stumble that possibly won this battle. But…it still wasn't over. Azula let out harsh breaths as she slowly rose to her feet, yanking the sword out and tossing it to the side, her eyes glaring at Zuko with the flames of pure hatred clear in her eyes. The young prince couldn't help but flinch, stepping back quickly. He had never seen his sister this mad before and honetly, it scared him. Fire began to rage around the injured princess, evaporating the water around her as it raged.

She then let out a scream of pain and rage and Zuko and Katara barely brought up their defenses in time to block the raging inferno that threatened to consume them. But even still fire licked at both of their skin as they barely kept their defenses in place, especially Katara who had just barely managed to keep her water fortified with the rain as the fire threatened to evaporate the water. She couldn't help but thank tui and la that it was raining. It was only that, that saved her.

But luckily before they could become panicked the fire stopped, dying down as quickly as it started. The two stayed silent as Azula dropped to her knees, holding her injury as pain seemed to suffocate her. Zuko sighed as he straightened up, carefully approaching her "That injury is very serious. You should surrender." He said quietly.

Azula lowered her head, her shoulders trembling as she avoided his gaze, her pose that of surrender. Zuko sighed in relief, feeling the tension melt off of him in waves. His knees felt weak with exhaustion and he wanted to lay down.

"Zuko! Look out!" Katara shrieked in alarm, her voice cutting through his peace.

Zuko looked up in alarm as fire raced at him. Instinctively he brought up his arms to block but even still he barely managed to block the most of the blast but he still flinched as the flames burned his chest and arms, throwing him back. He fell limply to the ground, his hands trembling in pain. He then quickly scrambled to his feet as his sister approached him, her shoulders trembling in almost maniacal laughter. Katara quickly moved to his side, ready to defend him. "Can you bend?" she asked carefully, not averting her gaze from the psychopathic princess.

Zuko flinched, feeling the burns "I honestly don't know." He replied.

The water bender nodded, mentally preparing herself to defend the two of them. She also made a quick mental check on possible escape routes and a quick glance at Zuko determined he was doing the same. Both of them knew this fight would not be safe to fight through. It was wiser to retreat a safe distance and let her injury slowly kill her. It was a cruel method, yes, but their only hope at the moment. Azula however didn't seem to agree.

For every step they took she matched it perfectly, her eyes now cold and emotionless, though her shoulders still trembled in that terrifying laughter. But despite the blood flowing from her shoulder she steadily moved forward, ready to wipe both Katara and Zuko's existence off the face of the world. Both of them were nervous and unsure of what to do. But one of them was deperate to do something to get at least one of them out of there. And with that thought Katara leapt forward, hands shooting forward to turn the rain around her into ice that shot at the injured princess.

Zuko took advantage of the surprise caught by the moment to slip off to the side and out of her sight. He then waiting patiently for the right moment as Katara continued her barrage of ice. And then he saw it. Azula let out a giant blast of lightning, tossing Katara back. Azula then began to quickly move into the steps for lightning. However Zuko was quicker at moving _through_ the steps. As both of them moved through the steps it was literally a race against time.

And then…it was done.

Zuko launched his ightning at his sister, milliseconds before Azula could finish hers. Azula's eyes widened as it approached her, to fast for her to do anything. Lightning flashed across the skies, blending with the lightning that shot in all directions from his sister, her screams drowned out by the fierce clap of thunder that shook the ground. And then everything was still with the exception of the ever pounding rain.

They had finally won.

Perhaps not through the means they meant but even if Aang lost his fight and they lost the Earth Kingdom they had gained their own advantage. The Fire Nation was under their control.


	13. prologue

**Finally it's the last chapter. Can you believe it? I know, I can't either. Anyways, now I've got a couple of story ideas that are bugging me. I'm going to post an updated list of some of my ideas and you guys can message me if any of them strike your interest. Now that I've finished this I need something to fill in the hole. :)**

**Don't own ATLA**

Prologue:

As it turned out Aang and the others did win their battle. Everyone came out alive. It was hard though. Sokka had been seriously injured, teetering on the edge of death for quite some time but with Toph's careful care he recovered fully. After that the gang split up. Toph became an ambassador for the Earth Kingdom, and Sokka for the Water Tribes. Later both were married out of both love and for a way to unite the countries. With their marriage also came the birth of a new town created on the funds of the Bei Fong family.

It was a town where all nations joined together to help combine ideas. It became not just the capital of a nation, but of a world. Aang travelled the world, helping calm the small rebellion groups that still wanted to continue the war. It was hard and difficult and several times the world teetered on the edge of a second war. But still they prevailed and he lead the era into an age of peace. Eventually he returned to the village where he had once heard his fortune and he managed to find a love in the now beautiful young woman, Meng.

After saving their village once more, this time from being dragged into a small rebel batlefied, she decided to travel the world at his side, helping to resalance as best she could. Iroh took his rightful place on the Fire Nation throne, bringing the nation into an era of peace and flourishment with Ursa at his side. Together they turned all of the dangerous war efforts into those that moved to help the nation and the world. Hakoda returned to the Southern Water Tribe, claiming his place as chief and working with Paku, who had married Kanna at last, to truly create a great nation out of the Southern Water Tribe that would someday be named as one of the greatest cities in history.

Finally there was Zuko and Katara. In an official ceremony Zuko was renamed crown prince of the Fire Nation and with Katara at his side they traveled the world. Katara was officially named a princess of the Southern Water Tribes, a formal induction that the Northern Water Tribes administered upon recognizing Hakoda as a great leader for the Water Tribe Nation. In a political move to merge the countries Zuko asked Katara's hand in marriage, which she accepted. Years later after the death of Iroh, Zuko was to become one of the Greatest Fire Lords in history, second only to his beloved uncle.

And together the friends lead the world into a true era of peace and joy, though keeping in mind the many sacrifices made in war. To honor the sacrifices they had a memorial built in the once proud city of Ba Sing Se that now stood nearly vacant, it's citizens either had fled during the moved to the new capital. Some even finding new homes throughout the world.

Either way it's where the world seemed to find the good friends twenty years after the war was over as they all met in a reunion. Katara sighed in boredom as she waited for the others to arrive. Her and Zuko were so far the only ones there, waiting anxiously for their friends to arrive "You know? You'd think after twenty years they could learn to be on time somewhere." She commented in amusement.

Zuko chuckled softly at that, kissing her forehead softly "Yes. But then again, they all have children to deal with. We've yet to have that problem." He said softly.

Katara smirked, laying a hand over her slightly swollen stomach "Still a few months to go. And luckily the healers said this one would be healthy. I don't thik I could handle another still born." She said softly, her gaze sad and longing.

Zuko nodded in agreement "Yes. But something tells me that we will be blessed this time." He assured.

Katara nodded, leaning against him. She then smiled as finally another figure approached, running at her fast "Auntie Tara!" a young girl shouted, nearly knocking the water bender over in her haste.

Katara laughed joyously as she lifted the five year old, spinning her in a circle "It's lovely to see you again Sana. It's been so long? Where is the rest of your family?" she asked.

Sana chuckled sheepishly, pointing back where the rest of them slowly walked towards them, Toph in the lead with a young six month old baby boy in her arms. Katara smiled happily, hurrying over to her "Is this little Hakoda? He is so cute! Congradulations!" she said.

Sokka smiled tiredly as he approached "Yeah, and a water bender to boot." He said.

Katara smirked triumphantly "Yes! I told you that he'd be a water bender! Just like I figured Sana would be an earth bender. She seemed as stubborn as her mother so there was no way she couldn't be." She said.

Sokka merely rolled his eyes at his sister, not choosing to resond, though his eyes twinkled in amusement. Finally a shadow passed over head and Appa landed, allowing Aang and Meng to jump off. Katara raised an eyebrow "Didn't you bring your children along?" she asked.

Aang chuckled sheepishly while Meng smirked "Sorry but five kids is a little much to handle for this kind of thing. Besides, Ty Lee decided to kidnap them again. Not hat I mind. She is an excellent baby sitter." She saidok in her eyes.

Zuko chuckled at that before motioning his head "Come on, let's get inside." He said.

The others nodded, moving towards a large building that stood where the palace once stood. It was now a giant memorial to all those who died. Once inside everyone split up, moving to find the certain names that they always habitually moved to.

Toph smiled sadly as she knelt in front of the now familiar monument with her mothers name. She had found out after the war about how the Fire Nation had tried to coax information about her out of her family. Her mother died so that she wouldn't betray her daughter. And for that Toph held a deep respect for her.

Sokka of course moved to the statue carved out in memory of Yue, the noble princess who gave her life to save her nation. It was still a deep wound to him but with Toph at his side it seemed to hurt less and less each year.

Aang of course visited the memorial dedicated to his nation, recognizing and silently mouthing the names of every air bender on that list after having learned them all by heart.

Meng moved to a memorial that held the name of her parents who the others had learned were killed when she was a child.

Katara's heart was instantly drawn by a stone with her mothers name. Her very first loss to the war that had lost so many lives.

And finally was Zuko. Despite their part in the war there was still a momument dedicated to Ozai and Azula and despite their cruelty he still offered a silent prayer on their behalf. For that was what their future was all built on.

Hopes and dreams of thousands of people coming together to form not four nations, but one people. They would never give up until they had accomplished their shared dream of saving the world. And they would never forget the time that lead up to now and the lives lost.

Never give up, never forget.

That was what they fought for. And that was what they would always fight for. Even if it took till the end of time.


End file.
